Rose's Day Out
by cheri1
Summary: Eleventh Doctor with Rose, Amy/Rory. Crackfic. The Doctor, desiring to see Rose again, takes Amy and Rory back to a time before Rose met the Doctor and takes her on a fun day out around London.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Doctor, where are we going?" Amy asked him as she and Rory followed him.

They had stopped in London but the Doctor hadn't told them why he was coming here. All they knew is he was heading for a place called the Powell Estate.

"Just trust me, I want to have a bit of fun," the Doctor said to them.

Amy looked at Rory. Rory shrugged.

"Just follow his lead, I suppose," he said to her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Now let me do all the talking because this is a prank," the Doctor said when they stopped outside a door.

"You're pranking random people now?" Amy said to him.

The Doctor put his finger to his lips and knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence and then a woman opened the door. Amy made a face when as she took in the woman's dyed blonde hair and pink tracksuit.

"Good evening, Madam," the Doctor said.

"It's 11 in the morning," the woman said, annoyed.

"Oh, is it? Hadn't noticed," the Doctor said, looking around at the bright sunny day. "Anyway, we are representatives from the Ministry of People on the Dole and you have been chosen to receive a special prize."

"We're not on the dole," the woman said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I've never heard of this ministry before."

"It's brand new. Created in just the past few weeks. We're dedicated to finding people of the lower classes and making their lives more bearable. Anyway, I'm looking for people in your domicile that are between the ages of 15 and 30. Are there such people Madam?"

"I have a nineteen year old daughter."

"You do? Splendid! Might I speak with her for a moment?" the Doctor said.

"I don't even know you," the woman said.

"Well, my name is Thomas. This is Felicia and Harvey and you are…"

"Jackie Tyler."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Jackie. And what might your daughter's name be?"

"Her name is Rose."

"ROSE! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND TALK TO US!" the Doctor bellowed into the house.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jackie said while Amy and Rory tried not to laugh. "You're insane."

"Mum, who's calling me?" Rose said, coming to the door.

Amy frowned when she noticed the awestruck look on the Doctor's face for a moment before he managed a friendly face again.

"This lunatic showed up at our door, claims he's from the Ministry for People on the Dole and he has something for us, because apparently we're on the dole," Jackie said to her daughter.

"Well, you don't have to be on the dole but you do have to live in council housing and you do, don't you?"

"S'pose," Jackie said. "So what's this lovely thing you have for us?"

"Well, actually, I have drawn Rose's name in a raffle and she's entitled to a day of fun on us for being a poor, underprivileged child."

"You're barking, you honestly expect us to believe this cock and bull story about you being representatives from the Dole Ministry," Jackie said.

"Did Mickey put you up to this?" Rose asked them.

"Mickey who? We're from the Ministry of People on the Dole," the Doctor said innocently.

"Ministry of People who are Barking Mad, more like," Jackie said, rolling her eyes.

She frowned when Rose stepped outside.

"Rose, what are you doing?" she said.

"Going with them," Rose said, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh no you are not, not with this loony!" Jackie said, pointing to the Doctor.

"Mum, I'll be alright. Probably some mates of Mickey's who want to have a bit of fun," Rose said.

"Are you?" Jackie said to the Doctor.

"Mates of Mickey? Yes, yes, we are," the Doctor said.

Jackie gave him a wary look. She looked at Rose.

"You ring me if this loony tries anything, you hear me, young lady?"

"Yes, Mum, I'll ring you if he tries to rape me," Rose said.

"And you better not lay a hand on her, whoever you are," Jackie snarled at the Doctor. "Or I'll rip your wedding tackle off and you'll be working for the Ministry for Eunuchs. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Madam, very clear," the Doctor said while Rory and Amy snickered. "And as thanks for allowing us to give your underprivileged daughter a lovely day, I present to you…a gift card for McDonalds," he said, pulling the card out of his pocket. "I'm sure you'll put it to good use."

"Piss off," Jackie growled at him as she snatched the card from his hand.

"Pissing off now, Madam. Come along, underprivileged waif. We have a fun day ahead of us now."

Rose grinned. She kissed her mother's cheek goodbye and Jackie glowered at the Doctor when Rose followed him, Amy and Rory to the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Doctor was having a private giggle as he led his friends out of the Powell Estate. Even though Rose didn't have a clue who they were, she was still willing to follow him. Just like always, Rose hankering for a bit of adventure. He also thought it was funny that Amy and Rory had no idea who Rose was and he knew they were wondering why a random person would follow them. He had to get them alone for a moment and explain but for the moment, he enjoyed Rose's company and he intended to keep up the prank as long as possible.

The Doctor stopped all of them.

"So, young lady, how far have you traveled in your short lifetime?" he said to Rose.

"Well, Mum and me have been to France," Rose said.

The Doctor sucked in his breath and gave her a look of mock horror.

"Don't say that, you're not supposed to have traveled. You're disadvantaged, remember?" he said to her while Amy and Rory chuckled. "So I ask you again, how far have you traveled?"

"Um…Sheffield?" Rose said.

The Doctor shook his head.

"Kent?" Rose said.

He shook his head.

"Um…barely beyond my front door?"

She giggled when the Doctor nodded emphatically.

"Yes," Rose said, nodding emphatically. "I've only traveled a few feet from the Powell Estate. I was educated at home by me mum."

"Oh, you poor waif," the Doctor said, patting her head while Amy and Rory chuckled. "We shall have to fix that. So…be prepared to be shocked and amazed."

"Okay," Rose said, nodding.

"Now, follow me, waif, while I give you an eye opening tour of the world," the Doctor said, spinning around.

"Lead on, Ministry Person!" Rose said.

They followed the Doctor to the pavement. He stopped everyone and pointed to the road with wide eyes.

"This is a road," he said to Rose.

He grinned when Rose gasped at that in mock surprise.

"Is that what they call it?" Rose said in wonderment. "I saw it from my front door but I never knew what it was called since mum never left the flat."

"Poor waif," the Doctor said, patting her head. "Now those things zooming down the road are called cars. They can kill you so you must use caution."

"Kill me? Do they leap onto the pavement and eat people?" Rose said while they walked to the crosswalk.

"No. Well, they could leap onto the pavement if the person inside was pissed or naughty or insane and wanted to kill you. But that's a rare thing," the Doctor said to her. "Now…we must cross the road here," he said, pointing to the zebra crossing. "Now, in order to do that, you must wait for traffic to stop and then stride confidently across. So follow my lead, everyone!"

The cars stopped and the Doctor stomped his feet and swung his arms back and forth in a huge way. Rose laughed and imitated him. Amy and Rory walked in a much more subdued manner but they laughed at the odd looks the people in the cars were giving the Doctor and Rose. When they were on the other side, the Doctor patted Rose's head.

"Jolly good, young waif, you have managed to go over the road without getting smushed. I applaud you."

"Thank you, I'm a quick learner," Rose said.

They stood there, waiting for the Doctor to do something else. The people walking by gave them odd looks but the Doctor ignored them.

"Jolly good day, what?" he said, as he looked around. "Are you coping with being out of your flat, young lady?"

"I'm scared of the people and the cars and the air but I'll manage," Rose said.

She laughed when the Doctor patted her head.

"So, do you know what a toilet is?" he said to her.

"Um…it's a hole in the floor that you squat over and poo in?" Rose said innocently.

She, Amy and Rory laughed when the Doctor sucked in his breath sharply.

"You poor disadvantaged waif," he said while Rose snickered. "How did you ever survive living like a savage?"

"I…watched telly?" Rose said.

"Quite right," the Doctor said, giving her head another pat. "Telly is a cure-all for everything. So…are you brave enough to go on a bus?"

"Will it eat me?" Rose said.

"Well…not sure," the Doctor said. "But I'm guessing if you keep away from the front, it won't eat you."

"Okay, let's do it then," Rose said enthusiastically. "I wanna ride on a bus!"

"Well, come on then, kiddies. Let's sally forth and find a bus!" the Doctor said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Now…" the Doctor said when they found a nearby bus stop. "Before we get on the bus and find some fun things, you must learn about bus safety so you don't die."

"Okay," Rose said.

"Rory, sing the bus safety song," the Doctor said after a few seconds of silence.

"Me?" Rory said while Amy snickered.

"Yes, sing the bus safety song so Rose will know what to do," the Doctor said, giving him a pointed look.

Rory was nonplussed. He looked at his wife for help while Rose giggled and the Doctor tapped his foot impatiently. Amy held up her finger and began to sing.

"When you're in a rush and on the go," she sang. "There's some things that you have to know…"

She trailed off while trying to think of the next line of the song.

"If you don't want to end up dead," Rory sang while Amy tried to think. "Then you have to use your head. Get on the bus without delay but be careful, that's what I say."

"Because if you ignore the safety rule," Amy sang. "You'll land up dead and look like a fool! So be smart and stay alive, don't leap on the bus while it's still in drive…the end," she said.

Rose laughed and applauded while the Doctor grinned at them with a twinkle in his eye.

"Wow, that was very informative," Rose said. "And to think that entire song was rehearsed and not just made up on the spot."

"Yup, we rehearsed it back at the ministry," Amy said. "It's our safety song. We go to schools and police stations and sing it for everyone."

"Safety first, that's our motto," Rory said.

"And here it comes," the Doctor said, pointing to a bus as it slowed and began to pull over. "Now remember, wait till it stops before you run inside like a maniac."

"Gotcha," Rose said, giving him a thumbs up.

The bus stopped and opened the door. The Doctor looked behind his shoulder as he pulled out his psychic paper and noticed Rose was pulling her oyster card out of the wallet in her pocket. He used the psychic paper like an oyster card and it accepted it. He went to the back of the bus and found several empty seats. He waited till Rose sat down beside him before pointing to her oyster card.

"What is this? You're not supposed to have this," he said to her.

"Oh! Um…it blew through my bedroom window one day. I worked out how to use it from the telly," Rose said while Amy and Rory sat down in front of them.

"Okay, good. For a moment, I thought you had forbidden knowledge of traveling," the Doctor said.

Rose chuckled.

"Seriously though, who are you lot? I've never seen you before," she said as Amy and Rory turned in their seats.

"I'm a friend of Mickey. We all are. He told us about you and we wanted to meet you in person," the Doctor said.

"You work at the garage then?" Rose said.

"Yes, we do," the Doctor said. "And you, do you have a job? Or are you really on the dole?"

Rose snorted.

"I might as well be for the amount of money I get paid," she said dryly. "No, I'm a shopgirl at Henrick's."

"And your mum?" the Doctor said.

"Mum is between jobs at the moment," Rose said.

"So you support everyone, you poor waif," the Doctor said.

Rose giggled.

"Nah, mum has…boyfriends that help out," Rose said.

She laughed when the Doctor cocked his eyebrow at that.

"Well, she does," she said. "I mean, she's not a prostitute or anything like that. But she is a bit of a smooth talker."

She frowned when the Doctor snorted at that.

"Mickey talk about her as well?" she asked.

"A bit," the Doctor said, making a mental note to keep his reactions in check. "He told me that he thinks you're meant for better things than being a shopgirl."

"Yeah?" Rose said.

The Doctor nodded. Rose thought about that for a moment.

"I do want to travel," she finally said to everyone. "I would love to get out of London and see the world."

"Well, maybe it'll happen," the Doctor said. "Despite my waif comments, you do seem like an intelligent woman. Maybe good things are coming for you."

"That's so odd," Rose said.

"What is?" Rory said.

"Couple months ago, a bloke told me that this year would be a great year for me. It was on New Year's Day, just after midnight, and I saw this drunk bloke up against a wall. I remember him because he was so pissed he didn't know what day it was. I told him it was January 1st and he told me he thought I'd have a great year."

Amy noticed that the Doctor looked a bit uneasy while Rose was telling them this. She wondered about this strange woman ever since they met her. She wondered if the Doctor knew her and while she listened to the woman and stared at her, she had a revelation. She suddenly realized she'd seen her before. She was one of the female companions in the TARDIS database. Her photo had flashed a couple of times after she asked the TARDIS how many women had traveled with the Doctor. She suddenly wanted to get the Doctor alone so she could ask about Rose and why he was keen on seeing her again.

The Doctor noticed something out the window and signaled the driver to stop. Amy put her hand on her husband's arm and let the Doctor and Rose go first.

"She traveled with him, Rory. I saw her photo on the TARDIS monitor," Amy muttered to her husband as they got up. "I think it's time we learned the truth about the disadvantaged waif in our midst."

Rory nodded. He took her hand and they hurried to catch up with the Doctor and Rose while they got off the bus.


End file.
